Baby Death
by OhMySkittlez
Summary: It has been two years since the Kishin was defeated and the students graduated, but everyone is still here in Death City. Only changes are that Maka is now  a reaper and married Kid, but now Maka has come up pregnant. How will it all turn out? KidXMaka
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the living room, watching a Nature Documentary on Animal Planet, but I couldn't concentrate. All I could think of was what I was going to tell Kid when he got home from his reaping duties.

I looked over at the clock and it read 7:30. If I was lucky Kid would come home in an hour and a half. Then the front door opened and closed as light footsteps hit the wooden floor as Kid's loafers wandered into the room.

"What are you doing home so early? I thought you had to go on a big reap today," I asked, trying to keep the panic and anxiety out of my voice at all possible costs.

He came around the backside of the couch and kissed my cheek, "I finished up early so now I can spend the night at home with my little Maka!"

"Well then, um, Kid? There is something I need to tell you."

"And what is that?" He asked, snuggling his head into the crook of my neck.

"Well, you may want to sit down before I tell you."

"I'm fine, Maka! I'm sure whatever it is, I can handle it with ease!" He said reassuring me, not daring to move his head from in between my neck and shoulder.

"Well, okay then, "I said hesitantly "I'm pregnant!" I said in a happy tone, almost jovial. I heard a large _Thump!_ and turned around and looked down at the black rug laid down behind the couch to see Kid there, sprawled across the floor unconscious. _I guess he really couldn't take it!_ I thought to myself.

It was three hours before Kid finally woke up and came to his senses. "Maka? I just had the craziest dream! You told me you were pregnant and I passes out and-" He was cut off by Maka.

"That wasn't a dream, Kid. I really am pregnant! Isn't that exciting?" I looked down to see Kid, eyes as wide as plates, clutching his heart through his white shirt.

"Pregnant? Maka is pregnant? She-she can't be, could she?" This continued for another half an hour until Maka took "War and Peace" off of the shelf and "Maka Chopped" him out of his brainless state. "Bu-But your really pregnant, Maka? No jokes, or pranks, because I really don't find this very funny!"

"No fooling, Kid! This is the real deal! I really- _We_ are really expecting a baby!" I said with a light smile. My brain rattled and shook as I thought about his next expression. _Was he going to pass out again? Was he going to walk out and leave? Was he going to yell at the top of his lungs? _Nope. Instead he took, me into his arms and wrapped himself around me and I heard complete and utter quiet..

He didn't say anything. And because of Kid's silence, I burst into tears and cried into his shoulder, crating a giant wet spot. He held me until I stopped crying and then carried me up to bed.

It had been around 1:30 A.M. when they both realized that the other was still awake as well.

"Kid?" I asked, my voice peeling away at both the silence and the darkness.

He turned over to look at my face to have it hidden under the black comforter. "Maka, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He asked trying to uncover my hidden face only to realize I was pulling down on it so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"You didn't say anything earlier when I told you, your not mad or anything right? Because I really couldn't imagine you leaving me right now," I said, muffled by comforter. He ripped the covers off the bed to reveal myself, face down, crying into the mattress. He lifted my head up and cupped my face in his hands.

"Maka, listen to me, I love you! You are the most important thing in my life and this-this baby! To think that soon enough we are going to have our own child, that _you_ made for me, it makes me want to love you so much more that I do now. I am not going to walk out on you, if anything, I am going to kiss you and the baby every morning when I leave and every night when I get back, I am going to rub your feet when they start to swell, and I am going to make the baby's room so damn symmetrical everyone is going to think I am a psycho!" He said laughing.

"Its too late for that, dear! Black*Star and Soul have made a lot of plans for throwing the house off of it's balance!"

"Wha- How do you know that?" He asked, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"I was helping Tsubaki do her and Black*Star's laundry and I tripped over a pile of them in his room." And at that moment Kid fell out of bed, grabbed a leveler and a protractor out of his side table and took off down stairs. Then loud thumps and bangs rang throughout the house

"Honey, why are you doing?" I screamed.

"I have to make sure the house is perfect! If your right, then anything could be off by the slightest centimeter!" He shouted, another bang rang out. _Oh boy! This is going to be a long night!_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! This is my first fan fiction so I know it sucks! Especially this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kid and I bounded up the staircase of the old apartment building as they made their way to Soul and Tsubaki's apartment. They reached the door and Kid turned to look at me , looking at a stain in the carpet. "What's the matter, Kitten? You look so distressed."

"Im really nervous," I confessed "I don't know how they're going to take the news."

"Well considering how even Black*Star took the news of Soul and Tsubaki getting married and then having twins well, I don't think we need to worry about him! As for Tsubaki and the rest of the girls, they are going to be delighted!" Kid said with a chuckle, trying to get me out of my depression. "Come on, they are all our friends! Naturally they are going to be ecstatic and if not, well we don't need them do we?" I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I guess so."

"Attagirl!" Kid knocked on the door of an apartment two floors down from Soul's. The door flung open and Black*Star came running out of the apartment, pushing Kid and I into the wall parallel of the door and ran out, Soul in hot pursuit . Then the twins walked up to the door, looked up at Kid and I, and skipped down the hallway to follow their father and Black*Star. Then Tsubaki walked into the living room to find it empty, door wide open, as well as Kid and I standing in the doorway, eyes as wide as plates.

"What the hell just happened?" Kid finally, breaking the awkward silence.

"Black*Star and Soul were fighting about something stupid, as usual, and woke Haren and Sophie from their nap. I got them dressed and sent them out with the boys, but they would not stop fighting, finally Black*Star said something incredibly offensive to Soul and they took off, out of the apartment."

"So nothing unusual," Kid muttered to himself.

I chuckled. "So where are Liz, Patti, Blair, and Kim? I can't tell everyone without them here." And as if summoned by my words, Liz kicked open the door, went straight into the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Liz ran into Soul and Black*Star on the street when they were fighting and Soul poured her water bottle over her when she yelled at them to stop. Oh! And Tsubaki, I brought a present for you!" She chirped as she dragged the Twins in by the scruff of their necks. Squirming to regain their balance and release themselves from Patti's death grip.

"Thank you, Patti, but did you really have to drag them on the dirt outside? Now I have to change them again!" Tsubaki said, distressed. "Come here you to I really hope I can actually find some clothes for you too!" She said, stumbling out of the room, the two toddlers in tow.

"Well now we just need for the two morons to come back and Kim," Kid walked out the door to look for the boys.

"Well, Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, and Harvar went on a mission and wont be back till tomorrow! But as soon as kid drags those twats back we will be set!" Patti chirped.

"Don't use those words around the kids, Patti! Last time Liz said something it took two months before they finally stopped saying it," Tsubaki seemed to have practically groaned.

"Is everything okay, Tsubaki? You seem so tired!"

"Oh, Maka, I am! The twins always are so much trouble, and even with soul helping me, it's son much trouble! I wish I could just have a day to relax!"

"Maybe someday soon we could go to that new spa that opened in the uptown area, I think its by Chupa Cabras! We could all go, Leave the Haven and Grayson with the boys! You know, Male bonding! Except Sophie, she comes with us! She is a girl and she needs to learn the price of being a girl and all of our glory is going to a spa and having a painful waxing!" Liz suggested, closing the bathroom door behind her and sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter.

"Oh no! I am not leaving my son alone with my husband!" Patti shouted, aggravated "Who knows what Black*Star would do to my little Grayson!"

"But they _won't _be alone! Kid will be there to make sure they don't kill themselves!" Liz spat back.

"But what about Sophie? She's only two! Taking her to a spa isn't exactly the perfect idea either!"

"Maka's right! I'll just give Kid specific instructions for her not to roughhouse with the boys."

"Well then, at least the boys get to bond with their kids, and the girls get a relaxing spa day! Everybody wins," Liz said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Who wins what?" Kid asked, dragging Black*Star and soul in the same way Patti did, only difference was that Soul and Black*Star were unconscious. Then Patti stared down at her husband see he had a black eye and Soul had a scratch, winding down the length of his cheek and neck.

Then Patti kicked Black*Star in the hip and screamed, "Get up you worthless sack of crap! I don't have a clue why I married you!"

"Don't forget you had a kid with him," Kid snickered.

"It's not like we did anything! He's adopted!" Patti snapped. Just then the twins ran into the room and attacked the boys laying on the ground. They both grunted and snapped out of the unconscious state in a start.

"Well now that the morons have come to, why don't we tell everyone the good news, Kitten?" Kid asked.

"Well okay then! Well guys, I'm pregnant!" I chuckled with a nervous grin. There was a long silence until Kid finally broke it with an "Ahem!" and then everyone broke into noise.

"Oh Maka! Congratulations!" Patti Shouted.

"How far along are you? Your not showing to much so not too along?" Tsubaki asked.

Then Liz whispered into Maka's ear, "It's Kid's right?"

"Of course it's Kid's!" I shouted, defensively.

"What?" Kid asked.

"So, did you tell Spirit yet?" Soul smirked.

"Oh good god! We didn't! What is he going to do to me? I got his daughter pregnant! He almost sliced me in half for holding her hand, how is he going to react to this?" Kid screamed in a panic, his eye twitching to no particular rhythm.

"Oh Kid! Calm down, I'm sure he will be all giddy at the fact that he's finally getting a grandchild!" Patti reassured him.

"I really hope you right, Patti, because he will probably have my hide if he's not!"

"Take a deep breath! When he sees how happy I am he will forget all about you!"

"Anyways! We need to take you shopping for baby clothes, a crib, a stroller, toys, bottles, bibs-"

"Liz, don't you think your jumping the gun, just a bit? Maka isn't even showing yet and your making a list!"

"I cant help trying to be prepared! Anyways your watching the kids next week, all of you! Us girls, are going to the spa for a girls day. So you and the kids are going to bond and do whatever you people do to bond."

"What? Why are you dumping this on us now?" Black*Star complained.

"Because we are tired and we want to relax, now shut up!" Patti screeched.

"I think it's a wonderful idea, we get to mess around with the kids, and the girls get their spa day!"

"Thank you, Kid! At least one of you has your heads screwed on right!" I said.

"Well then it's settled! On Saturday we go to the spa!" Agreed Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>OMG! I did not think I would get any reviews but look at me now! Thank you guys for reassuring me to write another chapter. So now a recap!<p>

1)Soul and Tsubaki got married and had twins, Sophie and Haven (two year olds).

2)Patti and Black*Star got married and adopted, Grayson (one year old).

3)Liz is still looking.

4)Maka and Kid are married and are now expecting.

All caught up now? If your not, too bad! And if your not smart enough to realize this **I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

Buh Byes!


	3. Chapter 3

Kid and I walked down the hallway of endless guillotines hand in hand, until Kid stopped in his tracks. I looked back at him and saw him staring up at the blade of the guillotine he was standing under. "What's wrong Kiddo?" I asked.

"What if your dad tries to kill me?" He whined back.

"Oh Kid! You'll be fine. I'm sure he will be happy for us, we are giving him a grandchild, he should be happy! And if he does, I'll just give him a taste of my 'Maka Chop'!" I assured, giggling.

"Yes, the idea of my 4 week pregnant wife beating up her dad for trying to attack me just does _not_ seem right to me!" Kid teased.

"Well would you rather I'd let him?"

"No, I would not, then what would the purpose of keeping you around be?" Kid chuckled.

"Oh shut up before I take a book to _your_ head."

"Okay, if he does you owe me five bucks!" Then I reached for Kid's hand and he happily took it, continuing to walk down the long hallway. Finally we made it down the long hallway and were standing in front of Shinigami-Sama and Spirit.

"Maka! Kiddo! What a surprise! Have you come to visit me?" Shinigami-Sama asked in his usual Jovial tone.

"Actually, father, we came to tell you some good news," Kid said tugging on his shirt collar.

"Well the spit it out, I love good news!"

"Well, you see Shinigami-Sama," I paused and looked up at kid and he looked down at me and nodded.

"We're pregnant!" We shouted in unison.

"Oh goody! Finally, I get some grandchildren! This is good news! I have always thought Kid was found unusually unattractive to most girls so when I hear the both of you were getting married and You were becoming immortal, I was ecstatic but I still believed there was a slim chance at me getting grandchildren and now it's a year later and look at you! You come and tell me your Prego! Well congratulations! Isn't this good news, Spirit? Tell me you think its good news!" Spirit didn't say anything, instead he lunged for Kid, toppling him to the ground. Straddling him between his legs and holding a tight and firm grip on Kid's neck.

"Why you little rat! How dare you deflower my little girl! Wipe that grin off your face, how dare you face me with a smile that my little girl is pregnant!" He spat, then both Shinigami-Sama and my chops came bearing down on Spirits head, leaving him collapsed on the floor, and huge crater in his head, and laying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Kid are you alright? Of course you aren't alright, my father just tried to kill you!" I fussed " Oh my, where does it hurt! Looks at those bruises all over your neck! Do we need to go to the hospital? Wha-" I was cut off by Kid.

"Maka. Maka! I'm fine! I'm a Shinigami, the bruises will be gone in a few hours. And on a more important note! You need to stop stressing out! If your panicking, then so is the baby, and that's not good, you need to calm down and take some deep breathes, okay? Everything is fine," Kid said, calmingly.

"Oka- Wait a minute! Have you been reading the baby books that Tsubaki gave to me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course! I have to make sure your alright and doing everything just perfect so both you and the baby stay nice a healthy!"

"Well can you guys just go and see Stein already!" Spirit complained.

"We already told Stein, why on Earth would we go again?" Kid asked, curiously eyeing Spirit.

"Because your getting an abortion!" Spirit said and Shinigami-Sama brought his large glove back down onto Spirits head and again he laid, sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Dangit' Spirit! I want grandchildren and you fantasy of Maka staying little forever is not going to keep that from happening! Selfish Death Scythe! Now go sit in the corner until I say you can come out!" Spirit crawled into the corner and pulled a little Maka doll out of his pocket.

"At least you wont leave me for something as stupid as a boy!"

"No, I wouldn't! I love you daddy you're the best in the world!" He made the little doll say.

"Hehehehehehehehe!" Spirit giggled creepily, making everyone turn to stare at him.

Anyhoo! Maka! How far along are you?"

"Four weeks and counting!" I answered.

"Well why not more? I want to see my little grandkid," Shinigami-Sama asked, pouting.

"Dad, for your sake! Your how many centuries old and still pouting?" Kid asked.

"Well look at you! Your forty years old and all of my centuries, that's a long time to at least wait for one kiddo! I'm excited! I can't wait! We are going to be one big family and it will be as loved a possible because he only has granddads so we will love him twice as much, right Spirit?" Spirit shoved the doll back into his pocket, walked up to the group, his long red locks hanging down over his face so that we couldn't see what emotions it was projecting. Then, Spirit turned his arm into a blade and lunged toward Kid and landed on top of him again, putting his blade against his neck.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take your soul!" Spirit spat, pulling his blade down closer to Kid's neck.

"Because one, I am a Shinigami, I cant die. And two, What about Maka and the Baby? Would you like for that little kid growing in your daughter to grow up not knowing his father? Walking eternity knowing that his own grandfather killed me? And what of Maka? She would just resent you more because you murdered her husband and her child's father. Is that want you want? More resentment from Maka?" Kid asked. Spirit rose off of Kid, turned his arm back to normal, and reached his hand down to help Kid up. He took it and Spirit pulled Kid's ear to his mouth and whispered.

"If you hurt my Maka, or her baby, so help me, I will skin you alive and use your hide as a rug in my living room! You got that?" Spirit asked and Kid kept a cool, calm look plastered on his face and nodded.

"Come along Maka! You standing this much and worrying about everything is not going to help the baby come out any faster. Lets go home and I'll rub your feet." I waved by to the men and followed Kid out.

"I still have a bad feeling about Maka sharing eternity with Kid." Spirit muttered.

"Would you rather he marry the albino boy? They most likely would have made a pretty baby." Shinigami-Sama countered.

"Oh, be quiet."

When we got home, I found Blair, asleep on the couch in her cat form. She woke up and saw Maka and Kid walk into the room, Kid heading upstairs to change.

"Were did you two go, I've been looking all day! Bu-Tan was lonely!" Blair said, stretching out on Maka's lap as she turned on the T.V.

"We went to Tsubaki and Soul's apartment to meet the others and then to see Shinigami-Sama and Spirit to tell everyone some good news!" I replied stroking Blair's back.

"What's the good news? Bu-Tan wants to know too!" I giggled and patted my stomach.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? Yay! Bu-Tan gets someone to sleep next to and protect!" There was a cloud of purple smoke and then Blair appeared in her human form, wearing sweatpants and a tank top.

"Wow Blair! Nice of you to actually _wear_ some clothing for a change!" Kid snickered, coming down the stairs.

"Ehh, Bu-tan's tired today!" Kid came up behind the back of the couch and put his arms around Maka and whispered something into her ear.

"You still owe me five bucks!"

* * *

><p>Whew! Another chapter knocked off! So another recap:<p>

1) Spirit has a weird Maka doll and he makes it talk.

2) Shinigami-sama is excited about the baby.

3) Blair lives with Kid and Maka (Tsubaki doesn't like her hanging around Soul and believes she is a bad influence on the twins!)

**Disclaimer:**** I DO **_**NOT**_** OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Buh byes!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I am so so so so Sorry! My computer has not let me do anything for the past few months and I just got it repaired so I'm making this chapter extra long and twisty for lost time! Enjoy! NOTICE: This chapter contains a spoiler from the manga! Read the mange before reading this chapter! P.S. I am going by the manga, they have yet to defeat the kishin yet in the manga and I hope they will do so I the future, this story does contain lots of spoilers so yet again I say READ THE MANGA FIRST! Thank you.

* * *

><p>The girls and I walked into the spa lobby and were immediately greeted with the smell of lavender. They sighed in relief in unison and Tsubaki went to the front desk to sign them all in.<p>

"I really needed this, guys! Black*Star had been a lot of trouble lately. Yesterday he taught Grayson how to steak! He runs around in his diaper all day and refuses to put on any clothes!" Patti said.

"With Black*Star, be lucky it's only that and not something else," Liz said.

"Yeah, guess your right but its still annoying." Tsubaki came back and sat down with the rest of the girls.

"We can go in when we're ready."

Patti got up and made her way toward the entrance to the back. "Come on, I can't wait!" They walked through the beaded curtain to the back locker room when they heard the ladies at the front desk scream and through the curtain walked a dark, slim figure.

I whispered his name under her breath, as if it had been something she had been practicing, like she had expected this, "Gopher…" She Stepped toward him, and there they were, face to face.

"I have come to finish what I have started. Noah-Sama had sent me to collect your grigori soul and that is what I have come to do," he held and arm out to me, "Prepare yourself."

Soon, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki were standing behind me, all staring into the eyes of Kid's kidnapper, the same eyes of who was out for my very soul. Without a word said, Liz was surrounded by the pink light, landing softly in Patti's hand and pointed right between gopher's eyes, still trained on me. He slowly raised his arm to me.

"Noah-Sama will be avenged. BulletWing!" As he said this, little bullet-like projectiles aimed straight for me.

"Maka!" Tsubaki screamed and lunged toward me but I barreled out of the way of the on-coming projectiles. Tsubaki sat in my hands in her Kusarigama mode and as Gopher stood there staring at the two of us, biting his upper lip, I took the opening at a weakness and seized Gopher. His arm blocking Tsubaki's blade, the both of us staring eye to eye when Liz's pistol form took charge of the situation, Patti sending wavelength bullet flying towards Gopher in a disheveled manner.

"Patti! Be careful not to hit Maka and Tsubaki!" liz shouted through her weapon form.

Patti waved of Liz's warning with a simple, "I've got it sis!" and continued with her showering of bullets toward gopher. He flew into a wall standing behind him, creating a cracked spot in the blue surface, blood dripping in a trail down from his lip toward his chin. He wiped the blood away and stood.

"Stomach Can-" He was stopped in the middle of his next attack by a shy, but tall voice.

"Gopher?" Crona called out of the front room, but slowly made her way to the back were the others were. She stood wide eyed at the scene, Patti holding the pistol toward Gopher, not even glancing Crona's way, staying cautious of Gopher's movements, while I still had Tsubaki, tight in my hands, blade against his neck. "Gopher!" Crona cried again, "What are you doing? Are you still after Maka? I thought you had overcome Noah's abandonment and given up the order to take her soul. Noah is gone now, you must accept that." Gopher stood there silent, as I took Tsubaki's blade away and Liz took her human form.

Then Ragnarok grew from Crona's back, "Plus the cow isn't worth it anyhow! Just give up and come back with us! She has no use for anything!" I took my gab from under the bench, pulled out my book, and sent it flying toward Crona, hitting him directly in the face as Ragnarok retracted back into Crona's body.

"I'm so sorry Maka! I didn't mean to! It wasn't me!" He sat in the corner in the fetal position holding his hands over his head.

I felt a surge of guilt make its way from my stomach up to my head, "No I should be the one apologizing, Crona!" I said to reassure her, taking her hand and helping her out of the corner. Gopher stood there, watching the two of us holding hands and smiling at each other, like old friends. The she suddenly dropped the smile from her face as if she had remembered why she had come in the first place. She dropped my hand and made her way to Gopher. The four of us watched as Crona grabbed Gopher's collar and dragged him out.

"I hope to see you soon, Maka!" Crona has said as she dragged Gopher out, smiling and making her way out of the city.

After they had left, none of us had anything to say, we stood there in an awkward silence until Patti broke the tension with a simple "Can we get ice cream?" We all turned to look at her and Tsubaki smiled at her.

"Maybe ice cream would be best right now. I'm in the mood for some 'Heart-Break Healer' anyhow!" Liz laughed and we made our way to the front to find that it was empty.

"Maybe they left after Gopher barged in," Tsubaki guessed.

"Maybe," I replied and walked to the other side of town to the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Ok I know I'm horrible at fight scenes but I tried my best and I think the rest of it turned out well, but I like the other chapters better than this, even though I worked harder on this one chapter than the rest combined. Oh well, you wanted a twist and there you go Sora! I know it's not very good but bear with me on this k?<p>

Buh byes!


	5. Chapter 5

02/06/2012 15:56:00

I'm so sorry I have not updated. I can't think of a reason besides school and being lazy. Apologies, Apologies! At least I've become a better writer since last updates!

Bluh bluh bluh! Kay. Movin' this along now!

* * *

><p>It has been one month since the bump in with Gopher and Crona. Using my Soul Detect is straining me, combing with my fatigue. The farther I get in the pregnancy, the more my range shrinks. It's getting harder and harder for me to try to find Crona. I'm coming close to giving up. I can't find the energy to use it. She could be anywhere.<p>

"Maka, It's time to stop," Kid said, coming from behind me on the balcony. "It doesn't look like she wants to be found right now, and even if she did, she would have come, most likely." He held a worried look in his eyes, he knows that I miss her, he knows that I want her around again. He wants to help, but he knows that it would be best for the baby if I gave up for the time being.

"You're probably right. I wish she hadn't disappeared though. And what was she doing with Gopher? I need to find out. What could they be planning, Is Noah back?" I kept rambling, worry overfilling in Kidd's eyes. The ideas and questions just kept building. What was happening to my dear friend, and what was that happy sorrow filling her eyes that fateful day?

Kidd picked me up, sighing. "What are you doing kid? Put me down!"

"I have something to show you. Quiet down, you might be challenging Black*Star to a screaming contest."

I huffed at him, remembering how that had turned out the last time. Lord Death had put me in two extra lessons, as for Black*Star, he had been out for a week with a single Reaper Chop. I never knew he could bleed so much.

Kid, still carrying me through the Gallows, kicked down the door to an empty room and set me inside. Though, to my surprise it was not empty. I can't say anything. All I do is sit there. Wide eyed in such blissful awe.

"Oh, Kidd!" It was all I could manage to say. It was a room fit for the king of all the babies. Such elegance, grace, and creativity was poured into a simple room and I loved it beyond death (Almost Literally.) The room filled out with a gray, green running in loose strands along the wall, leading to a large, painted willow tree in the corner of the room. Under the tree is a hardwood gate sleigh crib, only put in with the mattress, a mini chandelier hanging from the ceiling above it by a white chain link wire. A large pine drawer set on the other site of the room, connected by a white and black flower blanket changing station, the top another bridge at the top acting as a shelf. I looked down to find a deep blue, acting like it's rippling on a lake under the willow. It was piercing and beautiful, I felt I could be sucked into such a world when Kidd put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Was all he said. He had asked and I was so happy I kissed him.

"Of course I do."

* * *

><p>Okay, so after not writing for so long, this would be cute for everyone to find.<p>

Buh Byes!


End file.
